This is a long-term effort to combine the concepts and methodology of graph theory and matrix theory to facilitate understanding of and solution of a large class of problems for example, linear compartmental systems. A previous matrix-graph theorem was extended. A series important in statistics was summed and its general behavior described by deriving its recursive form through graph-matrix methods.